


Acceptable Beginning

by Jld71



Series: Accept Your Punishment [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Flying, Leaving Home, M/M, Mating, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Timestamp:Jensen is spoken for by Jared’s father on behalf of his son. He is taken from his family and travels to Texas to meet his mate-to-be.





	Acceptable Beginning

 

 

Acceptable Beginning

Alan Ackles worked for Padalecki Industries in their Augusta, Maine division where he resided with his wife and three children. He’d started out there right out of college over thirty years ago. He’d managed to move up the corporate ladder, securing himself one of the most coveted corner offices in the building and in his division as the Chief Accounting Officer.

While he’d worked for the company, he’d only met the owner once or twice at a few business meetings. They had only ever spoken a quick hello. There had never been a formal conversation.

Today, Gerald Padalecki was not only in the building, he was standing in Alan’s office.

“Mr. Padalecki, what an honor it is to meet with you,” Alan said as he extended his right hand to shake the other alpha’s hand standing across from him.

“Please, it’s Gerry. It’s nice to meet you,” Gerry said as he took the offered hand.

“Please have a seat. What can I do for you today?” Alan said, trying to curb his nervousness.

“I’m just touring a few of our facilities. I wanted to meet some of the chief officers within our different divisions.” Gerry remained standing, watching what the other man would do.

“I’m pleased I was picked. I hope you’re enjoying your tour and the fine weather we’re having here. It’s hot, but probably not as hot as it is in Texas.” Alan remained standing, waiting for Gerry, the owner to sit.

Gerry looked past Alan to a credenza just behind him. He eyed the photo of Alan’s family looking back at him. He walked around Alan’s desk and picked it up. “What a nice looking family you have. Two sons and a daughter,” he said as he remained holding the frame, looking at the three children. His eyes zeroed in on one particular child. Was it possible? Could this be the one for Jared to mate with? He knew his son had been interested in mating, but Jared had been hoping for an omega, he thought to himself

“Yes, I was very blessed. Both myself and Donna, my mate are. Josh is my oldest son, then Jensen is our middle child and Mackenzie, our daughter is the youngest.”

“The one with the green eyes, Jensen is it? Is he an omega?” Gerry asked, staring at Alan as he placed the picture back in its place. The pups eyes had drawn him in, but it was his features that had piqued his interest. He had a delicate look to him.

Alan swallowed several times, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. He knew the other alpha was married but that didn’t always stop an alpha from taking what he wanted. “He is,” he said quietly. He was dreading what was coming next when he saw a smile spread across the man’s face.

“His age? Is he of legal mating age?” Gerry asked, not taking his eyes from the picture. His thumb gently ran over Jensen’s face as he stared at the photo.

“He is, but I thought you were . . .”

Gerry burst out into laughter, cutting the tension. “No, you misunderstand me. My son, Jared, is looking to mate. He’d prefer a male omega and your son, your omega is breathtaking. I can see them making the perfect mating pair.”

Alan breathered a deep sigh of relief. “Oh . . . Well, Jensen just turned fifteen in March. So, yes he is of age.”

“Good, then it’s settled. Jensen will come to Texas to mate with Jared,” Gerry said as he extended his hand to Alan who shook it, still in shock. “They both will be very happy with each other, I’m sure of it.”

As Gerry walked to the door, he stopped and turned back to Alan. “I will have my secretary make all the arrangements for Jensen’s flight. A chaperone will be with him the entire time so there’s no reason to worry about his safety.” With that, Gerry left the stunned alpha alone in his own office, staring at the open door.

“What the hell just happened?” Alan asked to the empty room. He felt his legs buckle as the ramifications of what just happened hit him. He dropped into his chair with a thud. Jensen had just been spoken for. He would be mated to an alpha he didn’t even know. He sat heavily in his chair as his gut clenched. His youngest male pup would be taken from him. Jensen would go to another family, to an alpha, one they didn’t even know. How was he going to explain this to his wife, let alone Jensen?

He forced himself to stand on shaking legs, grabbed his briefcase, jacket and keys and walked out of his office.

“Felicia, I’m leaving for the day. I can be reached on my cell phone if I’m needed,” he mumbled to his secretary as he walked out.

“Have a good night, Mr. Ackles,” Felicia called out after him.

In a daze he drove home, trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to his family. As he pulled into his driveway he realized he still didn’t know what he was going to say. He shut off the car and sat there, head resting against the steering wheel as his thoughts swirled around in his mind. Finally, he forced himself out of the car and to his front door. Wearily, he opened the door and listened as laughter from his three children and mate filtered out from the kitchen. Pushing the door closed quietly, he leaned against it for support. He let his eyes fall closed as he heard the laughter that he knew would turn to sounds of crying shortly.

“Daddy, you’re home!” Mac cried out happily at seeing her father home earlier than expected. Her cries caused the rest of the family to follow her out.

He opened his eyes to see a look of concern on Donna’s face. He gave her a weak smile as he bent down to give Mac a hug and kiss.

“Okay, you three, back into the kitchen. Go finish your school work,” Donna said, sensing that something was wrong. She watched the three disappear before turning back to Alan. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked in a whisper, knowing the only reason Alan would be home before five o’clock on a work day was if there was a problem or one of their pups was sick.

“We need to talk, privately.”

“I don’t like the sound of this,” she said, as she followed him into his study, the one place their pups knew was off limits and had never even tried to venture into. She sat in one of the chairs facing Alan’s desk and watched him pace the small space in front of her. “You’re scaring me. What’s wrong? Did you . . . did you lose your job? We’ll figure something out.”

“No, it’s not that. Although, right now that would be better than this,” he said as he took a deep breath to steady himself. “I met with Gerald Padalecki today. He was here touring the facility, meeting with some of the chiefs of the different divisions. He saw the picture of our family.” He looked at her, saw the confused look on her face. “Somehow Jensen ended up being spoken for. He took one look at him and decided . . .”

“Decided what, to steal our pup!” Donna jumped to her feet. “He’s your age. I will not allow this! Jensen just turned of age. He’s not ready for this,” she said as she began to cry.

“No, not for Gerald, his son, Jared. He’s in his early twenties, a young alpha. He’s already very accomplished within the company.”

“No, no . . . he’s just a pup. You can’t allow this.”

“He’s the same age as you were when we mated. And, I don’t think I have a choice now. How can I renege on this, especially knowing who this family is? What would happen if I tell Mr. Padalecki no?”

Alan stopped his pacing to stand in front of Donna. He took her hands in his and pulled her up as he hugged her.

“This can’t be happening,” she whispered to him.

“Jensen will be well taken care of. He’ll be with an alpha. We’ll make sure that Jensen is okay with this before we move forward. If he refuses, then we’ll hide him away.”

“And then what? What if you’re truly fired? How will we take care of our family? It’s not like I work to help support us. I home school our children, I take care of the house, of you. How will we . . .”

Alan kissed her, trying to stop her from spinning out of control. “We’ll figure something out. I’ve made sure that should something ever happen that our family would be taken care of.”

Donna nodded at his words before she pulled herself away from Alan and opened the door to the study. “Jensen, will you come here?” She called to the direction of the kitchen. She heard movement and then saw Jensen approaching, wide green eyes looking at her with curiosity. “Come in, we need to speak to you.”

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“No, sweetheart. It’s just . . . well, there’s something your father and I need to speak to you about.” Donna turned to Alan, her eyes burned in anger as she looked at him.

“Take a seat.” Alan swept a hand at the empty chairs and waited. “I met with the owner of my company today. He has a son, an alpha, in his early twenties who is looking for a male omega to mate with. Gerald Padalecki saw your picture and inquired after you. He has spoken for you on behalf of his son, Jared. You’re to mate with Jared. A chaperone will be here to take you to Texas, where the Padalecki’s live.”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We’ll figure something else out,” Donna said.

Jensen sat there, listening to his parents. His mind churned. An alpha had spoken for him. He was to be mated. He’d be leaving his home, his family and friends to move to Texas. He looked up at his parents, saw the fear and heartbreak in their eyes. He felt himself panicking. How could he leave? He’d just turned of age. Yes, he had presented as an omega at the age of thirteen and knew his preference in a mate was male, but this was a bit overwhelming; even if his parents were accepting of his preference.

“Can I see what he looks like?” Jensen asked in a small voice. Maybe if he knew what this alpha looked like, it would be easier for him to decide on what to do. Say yes and leave his family or say no and suffer the consequences.

“Of course,” Alan said as he pulled out a corporate brochure that had Gerald and Jared’s photos on it and handed it to Jensen.

With shaking hands he took the brochure and looked at it, Jared’s picture. From what he could tell, Jared was handsome. He had slanted eyes, but he couldn’t tell what color they were from the photo. His hair stopped just at his strong jawline. He noticed the angular nose, prominent cheekbones and dimples. From what little Jensen could see, Jared appeared to be muscular. The picture helped in making his decision. He handed the brochure back to his father.

“Okay,” he simply said.

“Okay?” his parents asked in unison.

“Okay. I’ll mate with him.” He looked at his parents, saw the looks of worry on their faces. “Dad, Mom, I’m of age now. It won’t be long now before someone else makes a mating offer for me. At least this way I have a say in it. Most omegas don’t. So, yes,” he said as he looked back and forth from his parents. “I’ll miss you. It won’t be easy being away from you, but I’ll make it,” his breath caught in his throat as he spoke. “But, I can always call or visit, right?” He asked in a wavering voice and looked at them, wide eyed. Maybe after he left he wouldn’t be allowed to. It had happened to a lot of omegas. Once they were mated with, they were forced to break all contact with their families.

“Of course you can,” Donna said as she pulled Jensen into a warm embrace.

They both felt Alan’s arms around them as he joined them. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Mom, I’m hungry. Are you ever coming out of there? How come Jensen gets to go in Dad’s study when we’ve been told we have to stay out?” Mac whined from behind the closed door.

Alan let go of Jensen and Donna and opened the door. “Okay, everyone into the kitchen. Family meeting.” He called out as he closed the door to his office.

Mac bounded back into the kitchen while Donna, Alan and Jensen quietly walked in.

Josh looked up as they entered but remained quiet.

“Everyone, take a seat,” Alan said as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. He waited for everyone to do the same.

Mac leaned over to Josh and loudly whispered to him. “Jensen’s in trouble.”

“MacKenzie Ackles, you stop that right now!” Donna admonished as she wiped away her tears.

“Mom?” Josh asked.

Alan looked at his pups, took a deep breath and then exhaled before speaking. “Jensen has been spoken for. An alpha, the son of the the man who owns the company I work for is looking for a mate. Jensen has agreed to this and will be leaving to move to Texas.”

“What? When?” Josh blurted out. “He’s only fifteen, he just turned of age. You can’t be serious.”

“You’re making Jensen leave home?” Mac began to cry.

Jensen reached over and wiped away Mac’s tears. “Hey, it was only a matter of time. It’s okay, really. He’s a little bit older than me but I’ll be fine, and I can always come back and visit.”

Jensen tried to soothe away Mac’s tears just as much as he tried to soothe his own fears. How was he going to do this? Leave his family. But, he knew what the outcome would be if he didn’t. It hadn’t been spoken of, maybe his parents hadn’t even realized it, but if he refused his father would most likely lose his job. Then how would his father support their family? This way, Jensen knew his family would be safe.

Mac’s crying subsided into a few hiccups and a sniffle here and there as she let Jensen hug her. “You’ll come back? You’ll visit?”

“I can try. I’ll have to ask Jared. I’m sure something can be worked out. Don’t worry about it.” He gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her. He looked over at his brother, saw the unsure look in his eyes and gave him a small smile. Josh was older than him and most likely saw through the brave front he was putting on.

The ringing of Alan’s cell phone made everyone jump. Alan pulled it from his pocket and looked at it. “It’s Mr. Padalecki’s secretary.” He stood and walked into his study to take the call as Donna followed after him.

“Alan Ackles,” he said and listened to the female voice on the other end.

“This is Ms. Smith, Mr. Padalecki’s secretary. I’m calling about the arrangements regarding the omega named Jensen Ackles. His chaperone will be there Friday morning to collect him and take him back to Texas. Please have him packed and ready to leave for seven in the morning, sharp. The plane leaves at nine o’clock. Jensen will be brought to an omega house where a housemother will oversee his care until he is mated with Jared Padalecki. Do you have any questions?” She asked in a curt tone.

“This Friday? That’s only a day away. Why so soon? Surely we can have Jensen stay with us a little longer?” Alan asked in a shocked voice. He had thought they would have more time together as a family than this before Jensen had to leave.

“This is what Mr Padalecki requested. Should I tell him you’ve changed your mind regarding the mating of his son and yours?”

“No, no . . . It’s just I thought we’d have more time. This chaperone, who is that?”

“His name is JD Morgan. He’s worked for the Padalecki’s for several years. He’s the head of security for the Padalecki family and business.”

“He’s not an alpha, is he? I won’t let him near my pup if he is.” Alan said firmly.

“No sir. He’s a beta. Mr. Padalecki would never allow another alpha around an unmated omega, especially since this is his son’s intended mate. He’s very trustworthy and will be with your pup throughout the transition.”

Alan swallowed several times as he looked at his wife. He saw her eyes widened in disbelief at everything she was hearing. He watched as she shook her head no. He looked away, not able to take the grief on her face. How were they going to say goodbye to their pup he wondered silently.

“Mr. Ackles, is there a problem?” Ms. Smith asked, cutting into his thoughts.

“No, no problem. Jensen will be ready.” His voice was small and strained, even to his own ears.

“Good, then everything will be ready. Have a good night,” she said as she ended the call.

“Friday! No, that’s too soon. We need more time. Jensen’s not ready. I’m not ready to give up one of my pups.” She sat down in the chair, placed her hands to her face and began to sob.

Jensen had gotten up and quietly made his way down the hall. He could hear the muffled conversation, heard that he was leaving on Friday and then his mother’s sobs. He turned back around and ran to his room. He pulled out a duffle bag, the only form of a suitcase he had and set about packing what he could in it. When it was packed, he slid a picture of his family, smiling and happy, in between his clothes. This way, he’d always have a happy memory of them. He hoped Jared would allow him to keep it.

He heard his door opening and turned to look, saw his parents standing there.

“You heard.” His mother’s voice, heavy with tears said to him from the doorway.

He didn’t speak, he could only nodded his head. He was afraid his voice would betray him. He felt warm arms encircling him, heard his mother crying and felt her tears against his skin. He let her cry until the tears stopped.

“Mom please, let’s make the best of this. We only have tomorrow as a family.”

“He’s right Donna.”

“What do you mean we only have tomorrow?” Josh asked standing just behind his father.

“I’m leaving on Friday so get all your teasing out of your system by then.” Jensen said as he smiled as his older brother, trying to relieve some of the tensen.

Josh stepped into his room to stand in front of their parents. “This is bullshit!” He yelled at them.

“Watch your tone and your words, young man,” Alan shot back at him.

“How can you let some rich alpha just take Jensen away? Don’t you care about him anymore or is it just about keeping your job? Would you sell me off to a rich female omega if one popped up? Or how about Mac? What if an alpha wanted her? What would you do then? Just say yes?”

Jensen was the quickest to respond. “Josh, stop!” He watched as Josh spun around to stare at him. “You’re making this harder on everyone. You know as well as I that it’s different for an omega. It always has been and always will be. Alphas and betas have a say in their lives. I’ve known this, you’ve known this. Did you think it was going to be different because it’s me?” He asked, fighting back the tears he felt threatening to spill. This was the last thing he wanted to do, fight with his brother.

He watched as the fight went out of Josh as he heaved a heavy sigh.

Josh’s shoulders slumped as he let Jensen’s works sink in. His little brother was right. There was nothing any of them could do to stop this, to change the way society treated an omega. He turned from his brother, not wanting him to see the tears of frustration and fright lingering in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he felt his brother’s smaller hand on his arm.

“Let’s make the best of it, sleep over in my room tonight, like old times?” Jensen asked, trying to smooth over the tension.

Josh turned to look at Jensen, a small smile on his face. “You want to?”

“Of course, it’ll be awesome!” Jensen responded back with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He forced a smile onto his face, trying to hide his sadness.

“Me, too?” Mac’s small voice asked.

Jensen turned to her, gave her a bright smile at seeing her quivering lower lip. “Of course,” he answered and heard her breath a sigh of relief at being included.

Donna backed out of the room, mumbling about making a light dinner of sandwiches and disappeared into the sanctuary of her kitchen. She needed time to wrap her head around the fact that her youngest male pup was leaving her.

She stood at the opened refrigerator, sobbing. She didn’t hear Alan’s approach, but felt his hands on her shoulders as he pulled her away, letting the door close with a firm sound.

“This can’t be happening,” she said in between sobs. “He’s not ready. I’m not ready for this.”

“I know, but he was going to leave us eventually. All three of our pups will.” He felt Donna shaking her head against his chest as he held her.

She broke away, needing to busy herself with making their dinner. When she was done, she called everyone to the table where they ate in silence, each thinking over what this new change would bring to their family. After dinner, each helped clean up before going into the living room to watch TV, trying to keep as normal of a family routine as they could.

“Is it sleep over time?” A tired Mac asked as her eyes began to droop.

Jensen rub her arm. “Yeah, come on sleepyhead. Let’s go.” He pulled her to her feet and led her and Josh up to his room. He looked around his room as he entered. It already felt foreign to him, knowing that on Friday he would be leaving it behind.

He tumbled into bed as Josh and Mac took up their positions on the floor in his room. He took a moment to look over at his siblings before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

He knew he tossed and turned in the night. He woke tangled in his sheet and blanket. He tried to kick his legs out, only to entangle himself further. He heard a giggle and looked around through bleary eyes trying to find the source of the noise.

He finally calmed down enough to untangle his legs before looking over the side of the bed to find Mac looking up at him. He saw the blinding smile on her face and he returned it, as best as he could. He heard her giggle again.

“Not funny Mac,” he said but couldn’t stop his own giggle.

“It was pretty funny seeing you wrapped up in your bedding, fighting to get loose.” She tossed aside the sleeping bag she had been in and stood up. She climbed onto the bed and hugged her brother. “I don’t want you to go,” she whispered to him. “Can’t you say no and stay here with us?” She turned to him, her eyes pleading with him to give in.

He shook his head. “I can’t. I gave my word. That’s important.” He pulled her in for a hug and saw Josh looking up at him from his sleeping bag. “I have to keep my word. Dad taught us that.”

“Yeah, but I think he’d be okay with you changing your mind this time.” Josh’s tone made Jensen flinch. He sighed and pushed aside his sleeping bag. He stood and then climbed onto the bed to join his siblings in the hug. “Sorry. I just don’t like this. You’re an omega, but you have rights. You don’t have to do this.”

“Josh, I know you mean well, but it’s okay. So, let’s drop this and get some breakfast. I’m starving. You two, get out of my room. Oh, one of you snores and kept me awake!” He teased as he got up to make his bed. “Hey, get your crap out of my room!” He called out as Mac & Josh turned to leave. He heard them grumbling as they picked up their sleeping bags and left.

He closed the door after them and crossed to his closet to pull out some clothing to wear. He settled on a t-shirt and pair of jeans. He shoved his sock covered feet into his sneakers and bounded down to the kitchen where he found his family waiting for him. He was surprised to see his father sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a casual shirt and jeans. He returned the smile his father gave him.

“You’re not going to work today, are you?” Jensen asked, even though he knew the answer.

“No, I’ve taken today and tomorrow off from work. My family is more important than my job,” Alan said as he got up to help Donna serve breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

“Well, everyone, dig in,” Donna said as she set the butter and maple syrup down on the table.

“Wow, maybe Jensen should get mated more if this is what we get when he does!” Mac said as she shoved a large piece of the pancake into her mouth. She didn’t realize the implication of her words and didn’t notice the pained look on her mother’s face or how her father choked on his coffee. Josh looked away from his family and Jensen looked down at his plate, his appetite wavering. His forked hovered over his plate before he forced himself to lift it to his lips. He barely tasted the sweet maple syrup or butter on the pancakes as he chewed and swallowed. He sighed to himself. This was going to be harder than he thought. He placed the fork down and looked over at Mac and smiled. She was happily eating her breakfast, not aware of the sudden sadness that filled the kitchen.

Everyone but Mac pushed their breakfasts aside. Donna got up and started cleaning the kitchen, needing to lose herself in something not related to Jensen leaving them tomorrow. She cleared the table, sending her pups into the other room to watch television until she was done.

“So, we’re really going to the this happen?” Donna asked bitterly.

“Yes, we have to,” Alan responded wearily. He got up and walked into the living room to join his pups.

Together, they watched television. Alan sat listening to the laughter fill the room as his three pups watched a movie that one of them had picked out. They were joined by Donna who sat on the couch, watching her family being together for the last time. As much as Jensen told them he would come back to them, he would be able to visit them, she and Alan both knew that when he left tomorrow, he would never be back. He would never sleep in his bed again. He would never be just her pup again. After tomorrow he would leave to meet his mate. Then he would become a mated omega.

When dinner finally rolled around, Donna had prepared Jensen’s favorite dinner; cheeseburgers and homemade french fries. It was her way of trying to show her pup how much she loved him. None of them had really eaten since breakfast so when the food was ready, they eat like they hadn’t eaten in days. Before they even realized, they had each cleared their plates.

As they sat at the table, Jensen looked at his family one by one, taking them in and trying to memorize them. He never wanted to lose this moment, the last time they would be together as a family, happy - even for the briefest of moments.

“I love you. All of you,” he said quietly. “I just want you to know that.”

Donna reached over and placed her hand over Jensen’s. “We love you. We always will.”

“Why is everyone so sad?” Mac questioned. “I thought Jensen’s mating was a good thing? That’s what everyone tells us - you told us this, our teachers told us - a mating is supposed to be a happy thing. Why aren’t you and Dad happy?”

Donna looked away from Mac’s questioning and confused eyes. She felt the desire to scream NO! This was a horrible thing. But, she kept quiet.

“It is a good thing,” Alan answered her. “It’s just hard to say goodbye. You’ll understand one day when you have pups of your own. But, yes, we’re very happy for Jensen. This mating is a good thing for him. He’ll be happy, cared for and loved.” At least he hoped this would be true for Jensen. He wanted so desperately for this to be true.

Jensen pushed himself back from the table. “I’m tired and six o’clock in the morning is going to come soon enough. I’m going to get washed up and go to bed.”

“Of course dear. You’re father and I will be up to see you in a little while. I just need to clean up first.”

Jensen left the room, throwing a glance over his shoulder at his family as he rounded the corner to climb the stairs to his room. When he got to his door he quietly entered his room and readied himself for bed. When he was done that, he made sure he had clothes set out for tomorrow and that everything was ready for him to leave. Satisfied that he had everything ready and his alarm set, he climbed into bed and picked up the book he had been reading before all of this happened. He tried to concentrate on the story - about the faye - but his mind just couldn’t. After reading the same paragraph three times, he closed the book and tossed it onto the foot of his bed.

A knock at the door drew his attention. He looked up to see his brother and sister standing in the doorway.

“We just wanted to say goodnight,” Josh said.

“We love you.” Mac ran to him, tackled him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

Josh crossed over to the bed and pulled Mac off of Jensen in order to hug him. “Yeah, we do love you. See you in the morning,” he said as he ruffled Jensen’s hair before pulling Mac out of the bedroom.

Jensen heard them arguing as the each went to their room and he found himself laughing. It was just a typical night - Josh and Mac arguing over something right before bed. As their doors closed and their conversation ended, he looked up to see his parents entering his room.

They both sat on his bed, his mother closest to him giving him a tight hug. “You came into this world quietly. I was so sure something was wrong. You never made a peep. It was like you were just taking everything in and were waiting for something interesting to happen before you decided to make any noise. The doctor gave you to me and you just looked up at me. You had the most inquisitive look on your face; like you were trying to figure out who I was. It wasn’t until I said your name and told you I was your mother did you finally make a sound. You didn’t even cry, it was just kind of like this little ‘humf’ sound and then closed your eyes.” Donna wiped her eyes, trying not to cry. “You’ve made me so proud to be your mother. I want you to always remember that.”

“You mother isn’t the only one who is proud of being your parent. Just know that we will always love you and you will always have home with us.” Alan reached over grasped Jensen’s hand, pulling him towards him for a hug. “Get some sleep. We’ll see you in the morning.”

He watched as his parent got up to leave. “I love you,” he said quietly to his parent as they left, closing his door before going to their room.

Jensen rolled over onto his side, reached out and turned off the bedside lamp. He pulled up the covers and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He felt the tears that were threatening to spill and couldn’t fight them any more. Jensen cried himself to sleep, fearing the unknown.  
The ringing of the alarm forced Jensen awake. With a groan he rolled over and hit the snooze button and then realized what this day was. He forced himself up and out of bed, making sure to shut his alarm off. He wandered into the bathroom to wash up and then back into his room to get dressed. He made his bed, dressed, grabbed his bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. He found the rest of his family already up and waiting for him.

“What can I make you for breakfast?” Donna asked.

“Maybe just some toast. I’m not really hungry,” he said as he sat at down next to Josh.

Donna set a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice down in front of Jensen before sitting down. They ate in silence, each too afraid to speak, too afraid to say what was on everyone’s mind - Jensen was leaving soon.

The knocking on the door pulled everyone from their thoughts. Donn and Alan exchanged glances before Alan stood and left the kitchen to answer the door.

JD had been summoned to Gerald Padalecki. As the head of security, he often traveled with the elder alpha. As he walked into the hotel room, the alpha handed him paperwork to look over. As he read through it, he looked over at the alpha.

“I expect you to handle this accordingly.” Gerald said.

“Of course, Mr. Padalecki. Consider it handled.”

Apparently, not only was he the head of security, he was now a glorified babysitter to Jared Padalecki’s soon-to-be mated omega. Something he wasn’t too thrilled with. He had never wanted to quit his job, until he saw this change for him. But the pay was good, even if the hours sometimes sucked. He got to travel, eat in fine restaurants and stay in five-star hotels, like the one he was in now. Sometimes he hated his job. This was just one of those times. He was about to question the alpha but saw the hostile look in his eyes, the if you question me, you’re out of a job look and thought better of it. Quietly, he returned to his room and groaned as he sat down on the bed. He would see the elder alpha off in the morning. Then he would have one day to himself in Maine before he started his new job. What did one even do for fun in Maine, he wondered to himself.

With a sigh, he read over the packet of information again, familiarizing himself with the Ackles family. Jensen Ackles, age: 15, gender: male, presented at age 13 as an omega. The Ackles family consisted of Alan Ackles, father and alpha, Donna Ackles, wife and mother and also an omega, older brother Joshua, and alpha and younger sister MacKenzie, a beta.

He looked at the picture of Jensen and wondered how Padalecki had managed to acquire it. Then he chuckled at himself. There wasn’t much the alpha couldn’t get through the use of money or power. He had to admit, the pup was stunning. Even as a heterosexual beta, he could see the appeal of Jensen. It was a good thing they’d be using the Padalecki private plane. He could only guess what kind of nightmare it would be to bring this unmated omega through a large group of alphas and betas alike, looking for a mate or just a possible knotting. He shuddered at the thought.

He’d do his job - as he always did, without question. He’d keep this pup safe and pure until he was mated with the younger alpha of the Padalecki family.

He looked over the requirements that Gerald had set out for them. He and Jensen would fly into Texas and then would be staying at an omega house; one where only omegas and their chaperones, if they had one, stayed when they’d been spoken for. This was done as a way to transition an omega from the family they grew up with to the household they would be in charge of. It was meant as a clean break for the omega. He didn’t agree with it, but then again, he didn’t have to. He only hoped that Jensen wouldn’t have to stay there for long, this way he could get back to his life and his real job as head of security.

He tossed the packet down on the bed and got himself settle for the night. Friday morning couldn’t come soon enough as far as he was concerned.

That was why he was now being driven through a quiet neighborhood at six thirty in morning to meet with the Ackles.

JD found himself standing on the front steps of the Ackles home in Augusta, Maine, a place he never thought he’d been in a million years. Yet, here he was, waiting to collect some pup for the younger Padalecki to mate with. He knocked on the door, a little aggressively, just wanting to get this over with. He had no tolerance for what he was sure to be drama. The door was opened, within a matter of moments from his knock, by an older alpha, who he assumed was Alan. The alpha studied him, blocking any access into the home.

JD cleared his throat. “I’m JD Morgan, Ms. Smith called about my arrive so I could collect Jensen and bring him to Texas.” He looked at the alpha before him, saw how tired he looked, as if he’d been up all night. Which he probably had, it couldn’t have been easy, saying goodbye to one’s pup, especially when that pup was an omega who had just come of age. In that instance, he was happy he’d never decided to mate and sire a pup of his own. He hated having to deal with drama.

Alan stepped aside. “Yes, come in. Jensen is just saying goodbye to everyone.” He turned to call Jensen only to find him standing in the living room with his packed bag be his feet.

“I’m ready,” Jensen said in a shaky voice.

JD nodded as he stepped inside. He took in the young omega before him. He could see why the elder Padalecki had moved so quickly in securing this pup for his alpha son. Jensen was a sight to behold. The picture he had seen didn’t do Jensen justice. Piercing green eyes stared up at him which were offset by pale skin and freckles. The pup was tall and lean, almost coltish. He hadn’t fully grown into his body yet and clearly had yet to fill out his frame with muscle. He heard sniffling and looked up to see a woman standing there with her hands on the pup’s shoulders, she was obviously his mother.

“No, don’t go!” a young female voice wailed from behind.

“Shush, Mac. Don’t make this hard.” A young male voice called to her.

The brother and sister. He’d had to read up on the Ackles, knew the family members and who he’d have to deal with. He watched as Jensen shrugged off his mother’s hands and went to comfort his younger sister.

“Don’t worry, Mac. I’ll visit. We’ll see each other again,” he said as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

JD didn’t have the heart to contradict him. Once he was mated, he most likely would never set foot in this house again. The contact he had with his family would be limited at best, probably severed altogether. It was just how it was done in Texas. New laws had been passed in that state where once an omega was mated, he or she became the alpha’s property to do with as they saw fit. But, that was something for the younger Padalecki to deal with. He was just the ‘chaperone’ until the mating took place.

JD turned to Alan. “I have some paperwork for you to sign. It’s the mating contract allowing me to take Jensen to Texas,” he said as he pulled out the paperwork from his jacket and handed it to the alpha, along with a check.

Alan looked at the contract and the check in confusion. It wasn’t so much the contract but the money that confused him. This wasn’t something that he was familiar with. Was Padalecki buying his pup? Is that what he thought he could do? “What’s this?” He asked as he held up the check.

“It’s how things are done in Texas. The alpha who has proposed a mating makes an offering to the family for the loss of their pup,” JD saw the confusion and anger on the alpha’s face. “Guess they don’t do that here,” he said with a shrug.

“No, we don’t. But, I suppose if I refuse this check it will not reflect well on Jensen will it?”

“Hard to say with Mr. Padalecki, but I wouldn’t chance it.”

“Of course not,” Alan said as he signed the contracted and handed it back to JD. He folded the check and shoved it into his pocket. He’d figure out what to do with the check later.

JD took the contract and replaced it in his jacket where he originally had it. He looked at the family before turning to Jensen.

“Are you ready?” JD asked, his gravelly voice catching everyone’s attention.

“Yes,” Jensen said in a whisper, keeping his eyes downcast as he picked up his bag and stepped forward. Both his parents and siblings hugged him before finally allowing him to leave the house.

Quietly he followed JD out to the black town car that sat idling in their driveway. He watched as the driver got out, took his bag and placed it in the trunk. JD opened the back door, indicating for him to get in. He did so and was followed by the beta. He sat rigidly against the backseat staring straight ahead, not daring to turn and look out the window. If he did he knew he’d cry. He had to stay strong, he wouldn’t let his family see his tears, his fears at being taken from them. He’d told them everything would be fine. He had to keep up that pretext, at least until the car had pulled away and his family couldn’t see him break down. He closed his eyes as he felt the car move, taking him away from his family, his home. He was on his way to meet his mate, and to his new home.

JD eyed the omega who sat next to him. Jensen’s back was ramrod straight, but he saw the pups hands were shaking. He felt pity for him, this sad little pup being ripped from his family. But, he wouldn’t show him any form of understanding for what he was going through. He couldn’t, it wasn’t his place. This wasn’t his omega and the sooner Jensen learned how the world worked, he’d be better for it. His eyes snapped up when he heard quiet sniffling to see tears streaming down Jensen’s face. In that moment, he found himself reaching over to pat the pup’s hand, once before he pulled away. He turned away from Jensen, giving him what privacy he could to let him cry, to mourn the loss he was feeling.

Jensen sat and quietly cried as the car drove him further away from his home. From his family. Drying his eyes, he looked out the window to stare up at the looming airport in Bangor, Maine. He’d never been to it before, not the airport. There had never been a need. He’d been born in Augusta, lived his entire life there. Now, he had left the city and he was preparing to set foot on a plane, the first time in his life. The drive had been long, taking over an hour to get there. He’d heard, from when his father had gone on business trips, that you needed plenty of time to get through security and on to the plane. How would they do this if the plane was to take off at nine?

JD saw the concern on Jensen’s face as the car stopped, waiting to go through a security checkpoint. After several minutes, the car was waved through and they continued on to a private airport hangar. “Don’t worry kid, the Padalecki’s do everything in style.” He watched as Jensen craned his neck to look around. “Private jet. Come on, let’s get our bags and settle in. Wheel’s up in thirty.” JD pushed open the door and got out, waiting for Jensen to follow him to the plane. He saw the awe struck look on the pup’s face and chuckled. He watched the driver unload their bags and bring them over to the plane to be loaded on. He turned and walked up the stairway to the cabin, followed by Jensen. He took a seat and waited, watching to see what Jensen would do. He smiled as Jensen mimicked his movements. “Better, secure your seatbelt,” he said as he clicked his into place.

Jensen did so and then looked around, taking everything in. He ran his hands over the leather of the seat he was sitting in, feeling the smoothness of it. He’d seen pictures of planes, knew how jam packed they could be. This was different, a private jet just to take him to Texas. The realization hit him that they would be the only ones on the plane and he swallowed back his fear. The Padalecki’s would expect so much from him. How would he ever manager to be worthy? He was only a pup from a normal family, they weren’t rich by any standard.

He startled when he heard the pilot’s voice come over the intercom, welcoming them. Then a stewardess appeared, offering them a drink and preparing them for the flight. JD waved her away with a flick of his hand. He watched as she darted away toward the front of the plane and took her seat. He yelped as the plane began to move, readying for take off. His hands clutched the armrest of his seat as the plane began its climb into the air. He felt his ears pop from the change in cabin pressure and he covered his head with his hands.

“Try to relax and swallow a few time,” JD’s muffled voice said to him.

He did as he had been told and felt the release of pressure. Finally he was able to hear again and he sighed in relief.

“Never been on a plane before?” JD asked as he looked Jensen over. Shit, another thing he had to deal with, a pup who had never actually seen the inside of a plane, let alone flown on one. He so needed a raise in pay after this. He groaned inwardly, what else was he going to have to deal with when it came to Jensen? He watched as Jensen calmed down and scooted to the edge of his seat to peer out of the window. He heard Jensen mutter how small everything was and chuckled at the comment.

“You might as well settle in. We’ll be in the air for at least five hours before we reach Texas. You got a book you can read?”

Jensen turned his wide green eyes at the beta . Was he supposed to have brought a book? He hadn’t known to do that. Would he be in trouble? Would this anger Jared when he found out?

He shook his head no in response.

JD saw the look of fear on Jensen’s face and how his lower lip began to tremble. “It’s okay, you’re not in any trouble. Here, you can find something to read or watch on this,” he said as he handed Jensen his tablet.

“Thank you.” Jensen whispered as he searched for something to read. He settled on a few articles on Texas and the Padaleckis, wanting to learn as much as he could about his new home and his mate-to-be. He couldn’t find much on the family, other than their successful businesses and a few write-ups in the society pages; most of which were on the elder alpha and his wife and the benefit parties they held. He wanted to ask JD about Jared, but didn’t dare.

As the plane descended, he sat on the edge of his seat, looking out the window, taking everything in. He was jolted in his seat as the plane touched down and he gripped the armrest in fear. He bit back the yelp that threatened to let loose from his mouth.

“Well, we’re here. Home sweet home,” JD drawled. He extended his hand, took the tablet from Jensen and packed it away.

They listened as the pilot’s voice was heard over head, announcing their arrival and that they were now free to exit the plane.

Jensen followed JD out and into the private hangar where they were met by another driver and ushered into a black town car. He watched as their bags were brought to the trunk and packed away.

“Come on, get in. The next stop is the omega home where we’ll both be staying.” JD’s voice dripped with sarcasm and it wasn’t missed by Jensen.

Jensen got in and settled against the seat, waiting for the car to move. He smiled as he rubbed his hands over the soft leather of the seat. It was a far cry from the worn material of his family’s minivan.

“Are we in Austin?” Jensen asked as he looked at JD.

“Yeah, we are,” was the only response he got as JD’s voice sounded out gruffly toward him.

Jensen had already picked up on the fact that JD wasn’t a talker, he just didn’t understand why JD was so cold toward him. Had he done something to offend the beta? He had hoped that by asking this question JD would have something else say to him. He leaned back and brought a hand up to his forehead. He wanted to go home, now! He had been wrong, he couldn’t do this. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. “I want to go home,” he whispered, not caring if the beta heard him.

“Well, you can’t. You’re to be mated to the younger Padalecki alpha,” JD snarled at him.

Jensen turned his body to face the window. He placed his head against the coolness of the window, and cried silent tears. His shoulders shook as he tried to keep silent and turned in on himself, fearful that JD would yell at him.

JD looked at Jensen, he saw him silently crying and closed his eyes. Shit! He’d snapped at the pup when he should have tried to comfort him. Now Jensen was facing away from him and he had no idea what to do. This was why he didn’t have a family of his own. He don’t do drama, he had no tolerance for it. He had told the elder Padalecki this. He was void of emotion, that was why he was good at his job. “Sorry, pup. I’m not the warm and fuzzy type.” He sighed when all he got was silence. “Look, we’re almost at the house. Then you can get cleaned up and relax, okay?” All he got was a hiccup as a response and he left it at that.

When the car came to a stop, JD looked up to see they were in front of a large white farmhouse surrounded by a gate. He heard a voice speaking and realized the driver was speaking into an intercom. Soon, the gate opened and the car pulled forward, then came to a stop in front of the attached porch. As they got out of the car, the front door opened and a woman appeared to greet them.

“I’m Mrs. Tapping. I run this house. You must be Jensen, the new omega and I take it that you’re his chaperone?” She nodded her head yes at her own question. “Get your bags and follow me,” she said as she turned and disappeared inside.

She continued speaking as they followed her in and shut the door. “We have three communal areas; the living room, dining room and the kitchen. Currently, we have three omegas here including you residing here. You’re the only one with an actual chaperone. It’s highly unusual, but not unheard of. I’ve given you the double room since you’ll be staying together while you’re here. You’re not to go into anyone’s room, even if you’re invited in - you may socialize in the communal areas, only,” she said with a smile before continuing on. “You are only allowed to meet with your alpha in those areas as well. I run a respectable home here and I will not tolerate these rules being broken. I don’t care who your alpha is, how rich he is or anything else.” She turned to look at them and saw Jensen step behind JD. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” came a small voice from behind the beta. She smiled at Jensen as he peeked out from behind his chaperone.

“You’re in room three,” she said as she handed the key to JD. “Why don’t you take the bags up to your room while Jensen and I get to know each other?” She grabbed Jensen by the hand, pulling him toward her and dismissing JD.

She heard JD grumbling as he stomped up the stairs. With a smile, she pulled the small omega to herself and hugged him. “You’ve been crying. It’s all new to you, but you’ll be fine,” she said as she held him at arm’s length to look at him. “You won’t be here long, but while you are here, you’ll make the best of it. I’ll teach you what your alph is expecting of you so you’ll be the perfect omega and make your alpha proud.”

She led him over to the couch and sat them both down. She watched as Jensen took everything in and waited for him to settle.

Jensen looked around, taking in the room. He still felt lost and wished that he was home with his family. “My mom taught me how to take care of a home when I presented,” he said quietly. He bit his bottom lip, hoping he hadn’t spoken out of turn. This was all so new to him; he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak freely.

“Good, then my job won’t be hard with you. Some omegas come here and have no idea how to care for a home. They know nothing which makes their time here longer and harder for them.” She pulled a piece of folded paper from her pocket and unfolded it. “I spoke with your mother. She also gave me a list of your favorite foods. You have a love of coffee she said. I’ll allow you to have one cup a day.” She raised her hand up to stop his protest. “If your alpha chooses to let you have more, that’s his decision. Right now my say so is final. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen replied quietly.

“Good. Now your mother also told me the same as you did, that she has already taught you how to take care of a home; that you know how to cook, clean and take care of all aspects that go into running an alpha’s home.” She tucked the paper away. “You’re only staying here until you meet with your alpha. Then you’ll mate and live with him. Do you have any questions?”

Jensen looked down at his hands. “Yes ma’am. When will I meet with my alpha?”

Tapping looked at him. “You haven’t met him yet, have you?” She watched as he shook his head no. “Well, that will change as of tomorrow. Your chaperone will take you to meet with him. You’ll speak with him, he’ll explain what he expects from you and when your mating will take place. Now, why don’t you go on up to your room. I’ll bring up your dinner. Tonight, I’ll allow you to eat in your room.” She watched as Jensen stood and walked to the stairs. “Oh, Jensen, your mother asked me to give you a message. She and your family love you very much.”

Jensen turned back to her, eyes shining with tears. “Can I call her?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, knowing he was ready to cry again.

“Yes, come in to my office with me. I don’t normally allow this. But, you’ve traveled a great deal to get here.” She handed him the phone and stepped outside, waiting on the other side of the open door.

With shaking hands, Jensen dialed his number and waited for the line to be picked up. He heard his mother’s voice and began to cry. “Mom,” he rasped out between tears.

“Jensen, sweetheart. Are you okay?” He could hear the concern in her voice and he just wanted to feel her arms around him again.

“Yes,” he whispered. “I just needed to hear your voice. Mrs. Tapping is allowing me to use the phone for a few minutes. I made it to Texas and I’ll be meeting Jared tomorrow.”

“Jensen, it’s your father,” he smiled at hearing that, like he would ever forget what his father’s voice sounded like. “Are you alright? Did someone upset you?”

“No, Dad. I’m just tired and a little scared. I just needed to hear your voices before I got ready for bed.”

“I wish we could be there with you,” Donna said into the phone.

“Me, too.”

“I spoke with Mrs. Tapping earlier. She seems like a nice woman - no nonsense and she’ll make sure your protected.” He could hear the motherly tone in her voice and he laughed.

“Yeah, she told me. I gotta go, I have to get ready for tomorrow. I love you. Tell Mac and Josh I said hi.”

“We will and we love you. Try to get a good night sleep,” both parents said to him as he ended the call and placed the phone back on the desk. He heard movement and looked up to see Tapping standing in the doorway.

“Feel a little better?” She asked as she wiped away his tears.

“Yes, thank you.” He turned and left her office and went to find his room.

He stood outside the door with the number three etched onto it. Did he knock or just walk in? He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He had never shared a room with anyone before, except his siblings when they were on vacation. He didn’t need to knock when it was the three of them together. He decided to err on the side of caution and knocked. He waited until he heard JD’s gruff voice call out ‘yeah’ from the other side before he opened the door and went inside.

After closing the door behind himself, he stood there, looking at the room. It was larger than the one he had at home. No the one he used to have at home, he reminded himself. This would be his room, until he mated with Jared. He hoped it would be soon, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with JD, who, in his opinion, hated him. Jensen was sure he had done something to anger the beta, even though JD had told him he wasn’t the warm and fuzzy type. But, that didn’t explain to Jensen why he had been so callous toward him. He was trying to adjust to all the new things in his life - the hardest part, being separated from his family.

The room was spacious, fitting two full-size beds, two nightstands and two dressers. He saw JD sprawled out on one bed and his own bag on the other. He crossed the room to his bag and began to unpack. He placed his clothing in the dresser and then sat on the bed. He fished out his toiletries and pajamas and felt his hand hit on something hard. He pulled it out and smiled; it was the photo of his family that he had packed. He held it in his hands, not wanting to put it down for fear that it would be taken away from him. JD’s voice cut through his thoughts and his head snapped up.

“What do you have there?” JD questioned, sitting up.

Jensen’s eyes looked fearfully over at JD. He knew he couldn’t lie, as much as he wanted to tell the beta it was nothing. But, that might reflect badly on himself and his family if it was brought up to Jared. “A picture of my family,” he said timidly. “Am I - am I not allowed to have it?”

JD saw how lost Jensen looked. He honestly didn’t know how Jared would feel about Jensen having this picture. No one had said that Jensen couldn’t take something like this with him. He shrugged his shoulders. If Jared didn’t want him to have it, then let him deal with it, JD mused to himself. “I don’t have a problem with it,” He said and saw Jensen relax a little. “But, that’s something for you to ask your alpha. I don’t know how he’ll feel about it. But, when we leave tomorrow, make sure to put it back in your bag, for safekeeping.”

Jensen shook his head in understanding and placed the photo frame on his nightstand and murmured a ‘thank you’ to JD. “Mrs. Tapping said she would allow us to eat in here tonight . She said she will be bringing our dinner when it’s ready. I’m going to get ready for bed,” Jensen said as he gathered his stuff.

“Bathroom’s the second door,” JD said as he waved a hand toward a wall with two doors. Jensen nodded and got up. He disappeared into the room and turned on the shower, letting the water heat while he stripped. He was tired and felt grimy after the flight and drive. He just wanted to wash the day away, hoping that would help him to settle for the night.

Once washed and ready for bed, he stepped out into the room to find a tray of sandwiches on his bed. He looked over and saw JD eating from his own tray. He sat down on his bed and picked up one of the two sandwiches and took a bite - peanut butter and jelly. Before he knew it, he had eaten the entire first sandwich and was biting into the second along with the chips and the bottle of lemonade. His stomach gurgled and he looked for more food. He found two chocolate chip cookies and bit into one and moaned at the taste.

JD’s head snapped up at the sound from Jensen. He saw him eating cookies and looked down at his tray. “You got cookies!” JD huffed out.

Jensen looked down at the second cookie and smiled. As he stuffed the last of the first cookie into his mouth, he got up and offered the other to JD.

JD looked up and smiled at Jensen. “No, pup that’s for you. But thanks,” JD said as he stood up. “You done? I’ll take the trays downstairs. I don’t want to anger Mrs. Tapping by leaving them in the room. Something tells me room service isn’t the norm around here. I’ll be right back. Get some sleep,” he said over his shoulder as he left the room, closing the door behind himself.

JD carried the trays downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Tapping cleaning up. “Brought these down for you. Thanks for dinner.”

Tapping turned and looked at JD. She looked him up and down before leaning against the kitchen sink and folding her arms over her chest. “You can call me Amanda when it’s just us. When everyone is around, you’ll call me Mrs. Tapping. And no, there’s no longer a Mr. Tapping. He passed a few years back. That’s why I run this place.”

“Most people call me JD.” He looked at Tapping and saw her purse her lips. “It’s short for Jeffrey Dean Morgan. It’s just easier to shorten it to JD. Mr. Padalecki just calls me Morgan.” He settled himself against the counter as he spoke.

Tapping shook her head and reached for he trays. “You made that young omega pup cry today.” Her words weren’t a question as she threw away the trash and wiped the trays clean. She placed them in the dish strainer and turned back to JD. “Try being a little nicer to him.” She held up her hand, stopping him from whatever excuse he was going to give her - because it was an excuse as far as she was concerned. “He didn’t say anything at all. But, he’s scared. Right now, all he has to rely on is you. I know of the Padaleckis, everyone in Texas does. And I know his alpha-to-be is the younger alpha, Jared. Put yourself in that pup’s place. How would you like it if you woke up in your own home only to be taken from it, brought clear across the country to be mated to a stranger?” She gave him a smile as she walked out of the kitchen, shutting the light off on him.

JD shook his head as he realized he’d just been reprimanded like a child. “Well, shit,” he said as he left the darkened kitchen and climbed the stairs to the second floor of the farmhouse. He stood outside their door and sighed. Tapping - Amanda had a point. He was all Jensen had for the time being. He needed to be better at his job, he needed to make sure he was considerate of Jensen’s feeling. He pushed the door open and found Jensen sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

Jensen heard the door open and close, but remained where he was. JD had made it painfully clear that he didn’t want to speak to him, unless absolutely necessary.

“Listen, pup. I’m sorry about earlier. I should have been nicer to you,” he said as he came to stand next to Jensen. He watched as Jensen turned his face to look up at him, fearful green eyes fringed by dark lashes looked up at him. He gave Jensen a slight smile. “Padalecki knows I’m good at my job - security. I don’t have a family because I’m not very good at interacting with others.” He rubbed the back of his head, feeling out of place just talking this much with Jensen. “Try not to take it personally, cause it’s not.” He patted Jensen’s shoulder before he stepped away to get ready for bed himself.

When he returned from the bathroom, he looked over at Jensen’s bed and saw the omega curled up under the blankets, but still awake. He smiled at the pup, hoping it would be welcomed. He watched as Jensen returned the smile. “Get some sleep, tomorrow’s gonna be a big day. Tomorrow you’ll meet Jared Padalecki.” JD climbed into bed, pulled his blankets over himself as he turned off the light, casting the room in darkness.

Jensen took a deep breath as he laid in the bed. He felt a zing of fear mixed with excitement course through his body. Tomorrow, he said to himself. Tomorrow he would meet his mate. “I hope Jared likes me,” Jensen said in a near whisper.

“I’m sure he will,” JD’s voice called out in the dark.

Jensen closed his eyes and smiled. Tomorrow, he repeated to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by jdl71 (jld71)


End file.
